villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Queen Misery/Paradox Designs (concept art)
I decided to go and make a few "concepts" of what Paradoxes may look like - a theoretical merging of Secrets and Absolutes, all designs and concepts are liable to major change at any time and should be seen as non-canon until stated otherwise. Shame the possible "father" of all Paradoxes, all origins are non-canon as of yet but the idea may be that Shame is the result of a union between the Secret of Love and a wandering Oblivion after the events of SoD - "born" to the Secrets and living up to his name Shame began to see himself as unwanted and unloved (an irony as his "mother" is Love and no doubt tried to treat him well, Oblivion on the other hand disowned him). As a result Shame would leave the Secrets (or perhaps he was exiled, story is a WIP) - at any rate he would go on to create more Paradoxes via his mind, due to this he is in many ways a creator deity as well as the embodiment of Shame, yet his creations are usually negative - the more positively aligned Paradoxes are likely created via another source (possibly by Hope (see her profile) ). Shame is treated as the "Sky Father" figure of the Paradoxes and is the only member that does not take the form of a teen - instead he resides inside his own "bubble" - forever consumed by his own thoughts as his "children" serve him in their own ways. Contempt Contempt is a potential "child" of Shame - alongside her "twin" brother, Disgust - Contempt has similar qualities to the Secret of Anger and the Absolute known as Enmity and as such is one of the more volatile and openly malicious of the Paradoxes. Contempt's nature makes her an outcast most of the time but Violence, Bloody Mary and the more malicious of the Dark Ones enjoy her company - as does her brother. Disgust Disgust is a potential "child" of Shame and the "twin" brother of Contempt - Disgust has similar qualities to the Secret of Hate and the Absolute known as Blight and like his sister is one of the more volatile and openly malicious of the Paradoxes. Disgust's nature makes him an outcast most of the time but Blight, Violence, Bloody Mary and some of the more malicious Dark Ones enjoy or tolerate his company as does his sister. Grief Grief is one potentially the only Paradox other than Shame that was created "naturally" - by a union between the Secret of Sadness and the Absolute known as Misery following her return to the Multiverse following the Necessary Evil story - the union was used by Misery as revenge for Oblivion's own affair with the Secret of Love and the subsequent creation of Shame. Like many of Misery's children Grief has links to her mother and knows fine well that Misery only values her as a spy of sorts within the Paradoxes - this doesn't seem to matter much to her and the relationship between her and Misery is very similar to almost all of Misery's offspring and shows that despite her often cruel purpose Misery is actually a very capable and responsible (if often demanding) parent. Due to her unique relationship with her mother and her half-sister, Rot, Grief is much more aligned than most Paradoxes and identifies herself as an Agent of Misery (most other Paradoxes either do not align themselves or are too volatile to be included in potential pantheons outside their own). Iron-Maiden + Life (Guilt) Guilt is a malevolent Paradox and perhaps the closest the pantheon has to a truly evil being - unlike most of the other negative Paradoxes he is not so much a rebellious teen as a very intelligent, extremely sadistic and utterly remorseless predator that feeds on the guilt of others to the point he has been compared to a "psychic vampire" by others. With such a terrible reputation for bringing suffering onto others Guilt should by all rights be an Agent of Misery but has declared himself "beyond" her - seeking to usurp her place in the multiverse. As a being who has links to both the Secret of Life and the Absolute known as Iron-Maiden he has little time for Life and although he admires Iron-Maiden he believes her to be held back by the Dark Ones and dismisses her as a "relic". Due to his antagonistic nature towards Misery he is often at odds with Grief but the two are also somewhat linked - with Grief seeming to hold feelings for him but recieving little but abuse in return (sometimes physical, more often emotional). True to his terrible nature Guilt has a connection to Distrust, who (if rumors are to be believed) was driven to her current insanity by his own hands so as to distract the "higher powers" as he prepares for ever grander schemes.. Hope Hope was the first "positive" Paradox to be born - the result of one of the rare moments Shame had a positive thought and displaying similar traits to Valor and Light, much like Shame the embodiment of Hope is able to create other "positive" Paradoxes and is considered a "Sky Mother" even though she is (like all Paradoxes) still subservient to Shame. Creation + Chaos (Curiosity) coming soon Love + Envy (Desire) Desire is both postive and negative depending on her mood, mirroring the nature of the Absolute known as Love as well as the Secret of Envy - capable of both aiding and hindering others Desire is very much a rogue agent and does what she pleases but is neithe truly malicious nor overly benevolent. She was born of Hope and is considered the "problem child" of the "positive" Paradoxes. Order + Panic (Outrage) Outrage is a spiritual hunter that was born to hunt down those that broke spiritual or cultural taboos - being a mixture of the Secret of Order and the Absolute known as Panic he is considered by many as the embodiment of Moral Panic and as such is usually a negative Paradox who causes great destability wherever he goes, yet in reality he is a neutral force rather than an actively malevolent one and will stop at nothing to hunt down and punish those who have broken taboos. Due to the fact every society and pantheon has a different set of taboos, some of which clash with each other, Outrage is an ever-shifting entity who can appear extremely chaotic and is much more machinelike than the others: he governs mostly on the "laws" of the current land or area he wanders into but this does not stop him from pursuing those he has hunted down in the past (for example if someone broke a cultural taboo in his presence and fled to a new culture where their taboo was considered a virtue it still would not save them from Outrage's wrath). Liberty + Darkness (Distrust) Distrust is an extremely volatile Paradox that shares similar traits to Liberty and Darkness - she is restrained in cosmic restrains due to her extreme nature, being so consumed with distrust she seeks to destroy all of existence and is thus perhaps the only Paradox to date that is absolutely without reason and completely feared by all. Yet due to her status as the embodiment of Distrust she must still exist and thus her cosmic power is often drained (carefully) by Phobia and other Agents of Fear, who spread distrust across the multiverse on behalf of the insane Paradox. Distrust has escaped very rarely but whenever such an event occurs it is treated as a cosmic emergency. Rot + Death (Apathy) Apathy is often a negative Paradox despite his stance as a true neutral - this is due to the fact he exists to speed up the destruction of all things, an agent of both Rot and Death he is the ultimate nihilist and sees reality as shallow and without meaning. This doesn't mean Apathy seeks to destroy everything, instead he is content with allowing the multiverse to continue on its way safe in the knowledge that (in his eyes) sooner or later everyone will become aware of the meaningless of reality. Despite being opposites Apathy and Hope have a brother-sister relationship and are quite close, even if Apathy (by his very nature) doesn't admit to it. Bliss + Happiness (Euphoria) Euphoria is one of the "positive" Paradoxes and has similar traits to Happiness and Bliss. A truly free spirit and resident party animal of the Paradoxes the entity known as Euphoria is the closest thing the pantheon has to a benevolent trickster. Category:Blog posts